Confessions
by kurtthereisamoment
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in their last period on a Friday and start writing notes to each other. Cute one-shot.


It was 6th period, the last lesson of the day. The class was sprawled over their desks, no one fully concentrating on the dull task the teacher had set. Most of them stared unseeingly around thinking of something they obviously believed to be far more important then the constant drone of the teacher as she stood at the front of the room discussing how to find the constant of proportionality by substituting into the equation.

At the back of the classroom sat two boys both different in appearance. The first wore his dark hair loose and the tight curls hung around his mature face. He was dressed simply in black jeans that clung to his concise figure. His upper body was covered in a red plaid shirt that was undone revealing the white vest underneath.

The other boy sat up beside him, making a conscious effort to listen to the mindless babble from the teacher. His hair was styled into a quiff that managed to make his boyish features look somehow more defined. His choice of clothing was of a more of an elaborate characteristic which suited his self-assured confidence. He wore tight black jeans that hugged his toned legs. Clipped to his black jeans were patterned braces that hung around the back of his thighs.

The curly haired boy nudged the other boy, chuckling softly. "Hey, Kurt, why are you bothering to pay attention to her?" He whispered, grinning impishly.

Kurt swatted him away. "Shush, Blaine! I want to do well in the test on Monday. Unlike _some _people!"

Blaine chewed on his lip thoughtfully. He waved his hand in front of Kurt's face and found himself on the receiving end of Kurt's bitch stare. Blaine ripped out a page from his book, hastily scribbling a note and folding it in half. He pushed it across the desk to Kurt whose eyes dropped down to the paper and then back up to the teacher. He internally shrugged. The test on Monday wasn't too important. He could always retake it. He carefully unfolded the paper under the desk, eyes quickly scanning Blaine's messy scrawl;

**So, what are you doing this weekend?**

Kurt's expression did not change, but his eyes lit with mischievousness as he glanced at Blaine's features which were fixated on the animated teacher as she reached the height of her explanation, her arm circling wildly as she underlined a line of numbers, which coincidentally happened to be underneath lots of other lines of numbers. A bubble of laughter burst of Kurt's lips as he watched the poorly acted interest Blaine persisted to show in the subject he had scandalised only moments ago. Blaine's head turned at the unexpected noise and winked cheekily, smiling Kurt's favourite grin.

Writing on the line below Blaine's scribble Kurt printed his words neatly, leaning over the paper as he felt Blaine's eyes gaze over his shoulder to see what he was writing. He folded it back and placed it on Blaine's lap, their eyes meeting for a brief second before Kurt looked away, resuming his 'interest' in the teacher's theatrical preaching as Blaine unfurled the note;

_Meeting up with my new girlfriend. She's a lovely girl. What are you doing this weekend, Mr Anderson?_

Blaine rolled his eyes and promptly replied, hitting Kurt in the face with the folded paper. He chortled to himself as Kurt jumped up in shock, mouth forming a cute 'O' shape. Kurt frowned in indignation and swooped to pick it off the floor where it had landed after ricocheting off of his face. He grinned at Blaine's response;

**Oh, really? What's her name? Hmm, not much really but Santana asked if I wanted to come round and join in with her and Brit, you know get a bit of the action?**

Kurt threw the paper back at Blaine after penning a witty reply;

_I can't say her name, I'm sworn to secrecy by the government. I love her though and she has these amazing chocolate eyes and dark curly hair and she's shorter than me. I love her so much!_

Kurt and Blaine's note swapping continued throughout the duration of the class, both of them oblivious to their teacher and fellow pupils.

**Aww, she sounds pretty cute! Have you noticed that Santana has quite an amazing butt. I was looking at it during glee club, was kind of distracting really.**

_You should see Brittany's, I've totally 'tapped' that._

**Haha, your girlfriend must be incredibly jealous!**

_My girlfriend should be jealous, I did actually make out with Brittany._

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, never able to tell the difference between Kurt's sarcasm and seriousness. He threw a confounded look at Kurt who was listening to the teacher a little _too _animatedly.

**Are you being serious right now?**

_Yeah, I wanted to be straight so I could get on better with my dad like Finn did. Me and Brit made out on my couch._

Blaine looked back over at Kurt, who shrugged it off. Blaine bit his lip staring into space as if distracted by his inner turmoil. Kurt nudged him playfully, bringing him back to reality.

**I wish I got on as well with my dad as you do with yours…**

_Yeah, it's been a recent thing that we've got on so well. Maybe your dad just needs more time? Still, if your not accepted for who you are in your family you are in mine. Carole already refers to you as her son in law._

**I don't think he will ever truly accept that I am gay. I got over it a long time ago though. Tell her thank you, she's been a second mother to me, makes me so mad to think that maybe I'll never be her actual son in law.**

Kurt scanned the note and wrote back quickly;

_So, does this mean that you've thought about our future together?_

Blaine blushed and coughed awkwardly as he read it, looking away from Kurt. Seeing Blaine's reaction Kurt ripped a scrap of paper out of his book and slid another note into Blaine's hand.

_Don't be ashamed! I've thought about it too. So… come round mine this weekend?_

**I'd love to, do you want to prepare a duet for this week's glee assignment. I feel really bad that I can't invite you back round mine. I really am sorry.**

_Blaine, it's alright. I don't mind where we spend time together, as long as I'm with you I'm happy. It's you I want, not your house._

Blaine ducked his head as he read that message, trying to think of how to reply. He finally passed the note back to Kurt it was covered in a mass of black indentations where Blaine had stumbled over his wording and crossed it out.

**That's so adorable! You're adorable. So do you want to see a movie? I mean, I don't really know what's on at the moment. You don't have to come, if you don't want to. I mean, we could just stay at yours. Or we could go somewhere. Whatever you want. But I thought it would be nice if we went on a… date. If you want.**

Kurt giggled as he wrote back;

_You're adorable when you're nervous. I'd love to go on a date with you Blaine, don't act so worried about it! I don't mind what we watch, I'll spend most of the time looking at you anyway._

**So that is a yes, right?**

Kurt read the note, peering over at Blaine through his eyelashes, who was glancing up at the teacher and back down to his paper, pretending to make notes. He pressed the note into Blaine's hand, smiling as their hands brushed past each other. Blaine opened it;

_Yes, yes, yes! You do know how hot you look right now, pretending to study, right?_

**Well, can I just confess to something? It was your incredibly cute butt that was distracting me so much in glee.**

_Maybe I don't have a girlfriend- it's you I'm in love with._

Blaine grinned at Kurt's latest message and sighed contentedly.

**While we're making confessions, I'll go ahead and write one. You drive me crazy, Kurt. I can't get you out of my head, it seems like everything I see and think I can relate to you somehow. I think you're utterly adorable, cute and just beyond amazing. Kurt, I'm afraid that I happen to be in the inexplicable danger of being in love with you too.**

Kurt read the note through several times before taking a fresh piece of paper from his book. He chewed thoughtfully on his pen before he started writing slowly and carefully, as if he was scared of what he was writing.

Blaine shot anxious glances in Kurt's direction, not being able to read the note due to the position in which Kurt sat. He sent a rally of notes to Kurt hastily scrawling them across the already crumpled scrap of paper.

**Kurt, are you going to accept my love or not?**

**Kurt, are you writing an essay or something?**

**Kurt?**

**Hello? Kurt.**

**KURT, I LOVE YOU!**

**Kurt, seriously!**

**Oi! Mr Broadway! I wanna see what you're writing!**

**Or don't answer me, that's cool…**

The room around them had grown restless around them, the noise building the teacher struggling to rein the tiny portion of attention she had in the first place. Her voice gained volume and she grabbed a neatly stacked pile of papers indignantly. She then marched round the room handing out the simple, dull worksheet. Kurt hurriedly hid the nearly page long length of text he had so carefully printed beneath the desk. Blaine's expression grew more worried as the teacher seemed to move painfully slow to reach their desks. He jiggled his leg in impatience, close to getting up to assist the teacher. Anything to find out what Kurt was writing, he knew it seemed irrational but he was nervous all the same.

She finally approached Kurt and Blaine's desk handing out the assignment, giving them a small look as if to say 'I know what you're up to' before returning to her former position at the front. Kurt resumed writing, still taking the up most care to show as hard as he could what he wanted to say so bad to the boy he was in love with.

He finished, neatly signing the note of with a flourish. He glanced up to see Blaine turn quickly away, trying to hide the fact that he had been staring so intently at him for the last 5 minutes. Kurt smiled softly to himself, struggling to take in a breath as Blaine's eye met his. He cautiously slid the note across the desk, inhaling a short, sharp breath when their hands touched.

Blaine's eyes dropped from Kurt's delicate features to the note that had been placed onto his side of the desk. He ducked his head as he read the note, feeling tears welling up and a cute blush reached his cheeks;

_Blaine, I don't know how to write everything I feel about you. You're the one reason I wake up in the morning, you're the one reason I find a way to smile, you're the one person that can change everything around when it's going bad. Your eyes, your smile, your everything, your laugh, your look in your eyes when you talk to me. It's everything about you that makes me want you even more._

_You make me laugh when I don't even want to smile. I don't even think that it's possible to write down these things, I want to sing you every love song and that would not even begin to show you the way I feel about you._

_Everyone knows that teenage love doesn't last, that we don't know enough about the world to fully commit to one person and be completely selfless for them, but I pray to myself every night that it won't happen to us because I can't lose you, Blaine, I need you._

_Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again._

_-Kurt xx_

Kurt's cheeks flooded with pink as he saw Blaine re-read the note again and fold it up neatly, placing in his jean's pocket. Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He mouthed, making no effort to wipe away the single tear that had escaped from the corner of his eyes.

The shrill sound of the bell and clattering of chairs as students made their way out of the classroom didn't distract Kurt and Blaine who sat still looking intently into each other's eyes. Only when the teacher collected her bags and left did they make an effort to move and hand in hand they walked out of the classroom, leaning heavily on each other.


End file.
